


Upside Down

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: "Mysterion is reported to be fighting with Professor Chaos! So far we have no clear winners! Back to you-""Thank you miget in a hat, for that amazing report! You heard it here folks. Tomorrow shool might get canceled with-"You watched the news as Mysterion and Chaos fight. With Chaos's new 'evil' plan to play nothing but Rock Roll until we pay up rough 23 grand.





	Upside Down

Kenny/New Kid

* * *

I watched the news station talk about Mysterion's and Chaos's recent fight. With minimal property damage and least surprising no deaths.

 

Chaos always finds a way to escape capture. My dad would always say negative things about Mysterion, however he doesn't know the kid who risk everything to make sure his sister will be safe. As well as South Park’s citizens safety. 

 

Luckily though, I didn't have to hear it today. Since him and mom got back together, I sneak out every night. 

 

Knowing he will be out patrolling the town ,even after the fight, I smiled as I grabbed my hoodie. It was chilly but not too cold.

 

Being extra careful not to be spotted by him today. Or by any adult really. Sneaking through an alleyway, I was able to climb up the metal ladder up to the roof. 

 

I guessed correctly as he was in front of me. Careful not to make a single sound, I snuck up right beside him. 

 

“That's an amazing fight you did, Mysterion.” 

 

Watching him quickly snap his head towards me, I smiled as he give a cocky like grin. 

 

“Thank you civilian. However its offly late for children.” 

 

I softly cross into his space, chest to chest. Grinning as he held his position. A silent challenge. 

 

“I could say the same for you too. Besides that I wanted to see you before you leave.” 

 

His expression was playful. His eyes shined with deviousness energy. His lips knew the unspoken truth between us. His body laxed and yet cocky. Almost flirtatious. 

 

Beckoning me to pull him in my arms. Refusing myself to hold him, I kept my hands in my pockets. He angled his head to me, giving off the playful energy. 

 

Feeling his hand underneath my chin, tenderly and yet softly, almost barely touching. I leaned into his hand as he pulled me into a kiss. 

 

Slowly he moved his other hand behind me, sneakily in my back pants pockets. Directly on my ass. 

 

Putting my hands behind his hood, I could feel how surprisingly tight his pants were. Gently giving me a little rub, it definitely sent a tingle through my spine. 

 

However we weren't going to have sex up on a rooftop. Deepening each kiss, we eventually pull away from each other, gasping for air. 

 

“My love, my dearest moon. I love you no matter how much you hide yourself to the world.”

 

I could feel himself chuckling as he called me out for being a sap. But I didn't care as he pulled me into a quick peck and disappeared in the night of purple smoke.


End file.
